sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Υλοϊκό Πεδίο
Υλοϊκόν Πεδίον Matter field, Υλικό Πεδίο Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Ενοποιημένη Πεδιακή Θεωρία ---- Πεδίο Φυσικό Πεδίο Κλασσικό Πεδίο Κβαντικό Πεδίο Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ασθενές Πεδίο Ηλεκτρασθενές Πεδίο Χρωμικό Πεδίο Ενιαίο Πεδίο ---- Ομογενές Πεδίο Κεντρικό Πεδίο Σωληνοειδές Πεδίο Συντηρητικό Πεδίο ---- Μαθηματικό Πεδίο Βαθμωτό Πεδίο Ανυσματικό Πεδίο Τανυστικό Πεδίο ]] - Είδος Πεδίου της Φύσης. Περιγραφή Gauge theories associate each point xx on the spacetime manifold MM with a (usually complex) vector space Vx≅CnVx≅Cn, called the internal space. A VV-valued 0-form Φ⃗ Φ→ on MM is called a matter field. A matter field lets us define analogs of quantities related to a change of frame, as follows. A basis for each VxVx is called a gauge, and is the analog of a frame; choosing a gauge is sometimes called gauge fixing. Like the frame, a gauge is generally considered on a region U⊆MU⊆M. The analog of a change of frame is then a (local gauge transformation (AKA gauge transformation of the second kind), a change of basis for each VxVx at each point x∈Ux∈U. This is viewed as a representation of a gauge group (AKA symmetry group, structure group) GG acting on VV at each point x∈Ux∈U, so that we have γ−1:ρ:⇒γˇ−1≡ργ−1:U→GG→GL(V)U→GL(V),γ−1:U→Gρ:G→GL(V)⇒γˇ−1≡ργ−1:U→GL(V), and if we choose a gauge it can thus be associated with a matrix-valued 0-form or tensor field (γ−1)βα:U→GL(n,C),(γ−1)βα:U→GL(n,C), so that the components of the matter field ΦαΦα transform according to Φ′β=γβαΦα.Φ′β=γβαΦα. Recalling from the section on compact Lie groups that all reps of a compact GG are similar to a unitary rep, for compact GG we can then choose a unitary gauge, which is defined to make gauge transformations unitary, so γˇ−1:U→U(n)γˇ−1:U→U(n); this is the analog of choosing an orthonormal frame, where a change of orthonormal frame then consists of a rotation at each point. A global gauge transformation (AKA gauge transformation of the first kind) is a gauge transformation that is the same at every point. If the gauge group is non-abelian (i.e. most groups considered beyond U(1)U(1)), the matter field is called a Yang-Mills field (AKA YM field). *The term “gauge group” can refer to the abstract group GG, the matrix rep of this group within GL(V)GL(V), the matrix rep within U(n)U(n) under a unitary gauge, or the infinite-dimensional group of maps γ−1γ−1 under composition. *As with vector fields, the matter field Φ⃗ Φ→ is considered to be an intrinsic object, with only the components ΦαΦα changing under gauge transformations. *Unlike with the frame, whose global existence is determined by the topology of MM, there can be a choice as to whether a global gauge exists or not. This is the essence of fiber bundles, as we will see in the next section. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηλεκτρική Ενέργεια *σωληνοειδές Πεδίο *Φυσικό Πεδίο *Διανυσματικό Πεδίο * Ακτινικό Πεδίο Ομογενές Πεδίο Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *mathphysicsbook.com/matter-fields-and-gauges *"There are no particles, there are only fields", A Hobson Κατηγορία:Κβαντικά Πεδία